Inspirations Musicales
by Cold Music
Summary: One-shot imaginée sur des musique. Compte déjà : "Lithium" et "Before The Dawn". Paring adivers.
1. Lithium

Voici donc un petit one-shot, en vous faisant patienter pour l'autre qui sera mon délire de l'année… Je tiens à dire que l'abus de -man peut être dangereux, faire dépenser, et que les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Et non, je ne connais pas les Happy End ;)

Ps : Ce one-shot m'a été inspiré par « Lithium » by Evanescence. Merci à eux.

Ps2 : Veuillez m'excuser de monopoliser le fandom comme ça, mais j'ai tellement d'idée en ce moment…

~x-o-x-o-x-o-x~

**Lithium**

Tu avais bu. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Nous étions saouls, presque ivres morts. J'avais osé prendre un verre d'alcool pour toi, pourtant, je savais très bien que je ne tenais pas bien. Toi, tu croyais pouvoir tenir. Tu t'es presque écroulé en te levant.

Quelle idée a eu la Congrégation de faire ceci ? 'Une fête afin de fêter le fait que tu sois devenu maréchal'. La bonne blague.

Certes, j'ai vu mes amis, Lenalee, Kanda, et plein d'autres, pour ma dernière soirée ici. Demain je partirai. Demain, je les quitterai. Il ne faut pas pleurer, pourtant je l'ai fait avant d'arriver dans cette pièce. Il ne faut pas regretter, la vie n'est qu'un recommencement de pertes et de réussites, pourtant les regrets me font baisser la tête. N'aurais-je pas pu être plus… normal ? Moins fort ?

Tout ce que je demande c'est de rester avec eux. Souhait **oublié**, baladé. Je n'en ai pas le droit ; je suis tellement 'puissant, tellement parfait' comme dirait Leverrier. Je vous déteste.

Enfin… Il fallait que ça arrive un jour, non ?

J'ai promis à Mana de continuer devant moi. Je vais donc les oublier. Comme ça je ne souffrirai pas. Simple, non ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en remettrai. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tout s'écroule derrière moi.

C'est toi, Lavi, je parie, qui a proposé cette idée. Toujours de bonne humeur, de trop bonne humeur.

Si seulement j'avais su ce que tu cachais. Si seulement j'avais su ce dont tu étais capable, jamais je ne t'aurais approché.

Te serais-tu joué de moi ? Une fois de plus ?

Tu me dis « Je t'aime », puis m'embrasse. Chaque fois.

Mais tu es saoul. Moi aussi, mais je suis encore lucide. Pas toi.

Oh, je voudrais tant que tu arrêtes. Je t'en supplie, pars. Loin de moi.

Je t'en supplie, ne me brise pas.

« Je t'aime » me répètes-tu sans cesse.

Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement fort que j'en ai mal. Je t'aime tellement que ma poitrine est déchirée. Je t'aime tellement que j'en pleurerais.

Arrête de me dire ça si tu ne le penses pas. Arrête.

Pourquoi viens-tu me voir chaque fois que tu as bu… ?

M'aimes-tu **seulement** saoul… ?

Essayerai-tu de m'embrouiller, en sachant très bien que les sentiments sont un mystère pour moi… ?

Essayerais-tu de me détruire ?

Pourquoi continues-tu à boire, encore et encore ? Pourquoi plus tu consommes, plus tu sembles m'aimer ?

L'alcool te fait-il dire des choses cachées ? Ou est-ce qu'il te fait dire des dire des choses que tu ne penses pas ?

Pourquoi lorsque nous sommes en mission ne me touches-tu pas ? Pourquoi lors d'une mission, autour d'un repas arrosé, me susurres-tu des mots d'amour ?

Ne suis-je donc rien ? Serais-je une vulgaire… putain ?

Lavi, je t'aime. Plus que tout.

Mais arrêtes. Pitié. Je n'en peux plus. Je vais hurler, je vais crier ma douleur si tu continues.

Kanda te regarde. Lui, il n'a presque pas bu. Puis de toutes façons, il tient très bien à l'alcool. Ce n'est pas comme toi.

Le japonais lève ensuite les yeux vers moi, les écarquille. Est-il homophobe ? Il est vrai que tu as ton bras sur mes épaules, l'air plus très frais.

« Tu devrais le lâcher, Lavi » conseilla le kendoka. Ce dernier me lança un regard inquiet.

Je ne comprends pas.

« Occupes toi de ce qui te regardes, nabot » répondis le rouquin. Il est tellement saoul, Yuu, tu ne peux pas le raisonner. Je sens son odeur drapée d'alcool en tout genre.

« Kanda, ne t'inquiètes pas » fis-je. Je lui lançai un grand sourire hypocrite, essayant de le rassurer. Ce fut inutile, il pousse son fameux « Tss… » puis partit. Je ne pourrai pas dire que je ne fus pas prévenu. Bah, ce sera de ma faute.

Demain je partirai. Demain ce manège s'arrêtera. Enfin. J'en serai presque heureux.

Je sais que tu me mens ; l'alcool est trompeur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que… demain, même si tout cela n'est que mensonge, tu ne seras plus là pour moi. Demain, tu ne seras plus « Lavi », mais « Bookman Junior ». Demain, tu aura sûrement oublié, dû au litre de vodka absorbé ce soir, que tu m'avais dans ton lit. Je devrai effacer se souvenir, car je suis désormais un maréchal. Et pourtant… Je voudrais tant me souvenir d'une fois _réelle_ de l'odeur de tes cheveux, de ce que je ressens à tes cotés. Je ne veux pas ressentir le sentiment que je connaitrai sans toi.

Encore une fois cette nuit, l'alcool t'a contrôlé. Encore une fois, tu ne m'as pas regardé, quand tu me violais presque. Encore une fois tu m'a dit des mots d'amour. Mensonges…

Je n'aime pas avoir mal, mais je suis tiraillé entre le fait que c'est _toi_ qui fait ça, et l'autre coté qui est que mon amour n'est pas réciproque.

Le soleil commence à se lever. Le jour arrive.

Mon sac est dans l'entrée. J'enfile en silence mon nouvel uniforme. J'attache les boutons.

Je jette un regard à ton lit. Tu y es toujours, ronflant un peu. Il est six heures. L'alcool ne me fait plus rien.

Je regardes circulairement la chambre, me dirige vers la sortie, empoignant mon sac au passage, ouvre la porte. Tu ne te réveilles pas.

Je préfère m'échapper, que de faire face au autres.

Je traverse la Citadelle, les larmes roulant sur mes joues, en silence. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce qui m'emmènera 'voyager', j'expire, enlève les traces de larmes de mes joues avec ma manche, puis entre.

J'ai encore fui.

Une nouvelle vie m'attend. Sans toi, sans eux.

Sans ce nous qui n'avait jamais existé.


	2. Before The Dawn

**Before The Dawn**

Ça aurait pu être une jolie histoire,  
Pleine d'amour, pleine de passion,  
C'est vrai tout ça.  
Ça aurait être un rejet envers l'humanité,  
Envers la différence de l'autre, et de l'amour.  
Ça aurait pu être bien des choses.

_**Mais c'était tout sauf de la raison.**_

Il n'y avait plus de causes,  
Rien que des conséquences.

_**  
Un jour tu le diras.**_

Tu t'étais perdu sur le chemin avec lui.  
Ou du moins, pour toi :  
Tu avais décidé de faire un petit bout de chemin avec lui.  
Mais t'était jeune, t'étais un adolescent.  
A cet âge là, on comprend pas l'amour.

_**  
Toi non plus, t'as rien compris quand c'est parti en vrille.**_

T'as cru que ça serait comme d'habitude ;  
Bien et doux.  
Mais c'était tout sauf ça.

_**Tu t'en souviens encore n'est-ce pas ?**_

T'as prié pour qu'il s'arrête.  
Mais que faisait-il ?  
Tu ne le comprenais pas...

_**Ce n'était même plus de l'amour...**_

Toujours tu garderas en mémoire cette fois-là.  
Tu avais mal, c'était la première fois  
Mais certainement pas la dernière.  
Mais t'as espéré, que ça s'arrête.  
Tu ne le reconnaissais plus, l'homme que t'aimais.

_**Un jour, tu abandonneras.**_

Mais en attendant,  
Sans fin, chaque jour,  
Tu le revois,  
Enfermée dans cette pièce, qui te sert de chambre.  
Qui vous sert de chambre.  
Et t'espère.

Mais bientôt, tu lâcheras.  
Regardes toi donc.  
Ces cernes et ces yeux rouges.  
Cette peur et cette impuissance dans le regard.  
Tes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.  
Tes membres rachitiques.

Mais toujours, cet esprit  
Qui supplie, encore et encore...

~x~o~x~o~x~

Je suis désolée d'avoir fait sur un thème pareil, mais il fallait que ca sorte…

J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette sorte de poème. Les reviews sont les bienvenues ^^


End file.
